Ron est mort
by X-Sentai
Summary: Très simple, recueil d'os ouvert à tous où la seule contrainte est de faire mourir Ron. Warning et Rating par os
1. OS 1

RON EST MORT

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est pas à moi bla-bla-bla, je le sais, mon psy me répète assez souvent que mon double (qui s'appelle JKR) n'est que ça: un double… schizophrénie elle appelle ça, la psy.

Principe du défi: Ron est mort, le titre s'explique de lui-même

Warning: torture, death fic et yaoi (relation m/m)…

Rating: R! bien sûr que c'est un R! On peut pas aller au dessus après tout! Ok ok ça borde franchement sur le NC17… Vous direz rien, hein?

Auteur: Force Rainbow!

Heeeeeeee oui parce que Strangeou est capable de tout yaoiser! Même la mort… la mort… un homme en longue cape noir avec un objet tranchant… oui… … oui je vois… très bonne idée de fic ça…. Hihihi!

--------------------------

La nuit était noire, la tempête qui sévissait depuis quelques jours sur l'Ecosse était tombée il y a quelques heures, et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas de vent, pas de goutte d'eau qui tombe rien… excepté: le bruit de feuilles, de branches, qui sont fouettées a toute vitesse, et le bruit d'une respiration saccadée.

Un jeune homme courait dans une grande forêt, il avait un bon rythme mais essayait d'aller plus vite, toujours plus vite, car il était pressé, très pressé.

"Foutu sorts anti-apparition… et foutu Dumbledore aussi, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu me laisser partir!"

------------------------------

Un jeune homme roux se réveilla alors qu'il était allongé au centre d'une immense salle. Il regarda, groggy, autour de lui, et pris peur quand il vit qu'il était entouré par des hommes en cape noir et qui portaient un masque blanc…. Et tout lui revint en mémoire: sa sortie en douce a Hogsmeade pour aller chercher des butterbeers pour Harry… son kidnapping par trois Death Eaters… et son attente, sa longue et douloureuse attente dans le froid et le noir des cachots.

Soudain, un murmure s'éleva dans les troupes de Death Eaters, une autre personne venait d'arriver: grande, majestueuse, dans ses habits de soie et de velours, il se déplaçait lentement, en traînant légèrement des pieds, lui donnant une démarche presque de serpent, si cela était possible. Son aura était à en couper le souffle et ses yeux rubis sondaient chaque chose et chaque personne. La figure majestueuse dépassa le cercle formé par les Death Eaters et s'arrêta devant le rouquin: "Et bien, Monsieur Weasley, on peut dire que vos amis savent se faire attendre. Nous n'attendons plus que Monsieur Potter pour commencer les festivités. Mais s'il arrive trop tard, je crains que nous ne commencions sans lui." Et la gracieuse créature se retourna pour aller s'asseoir sur son trône.

Et Ron prit peur. Peur pour lui, pour sa vie mais aussi pour celle de Harry. Celle de Harry, son meilleur ami, qui allait venir à son secours et qui allait tomber dans ce piège grossier. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Hermione? Elle lui avait bien dit de ne pas aller à Hogsmeade. Mais bien sûr, Ron se devait de faire plaisir à son meilleur ami et pour ça, il avait mis de côté les conseils d'Hermione…

----------------------------------

Le jeune homme était enfin sorti de la grande forêt et put tranplaner. Il arriva dans un champ. La nuit, ici était encore plus calme que dans la forêt, c'était le calme avant la tempête, un silence de mort… et le jeune homme frissonna. Il reprit son souffle et jeta un regard circulaire. Il aperçu au loin, à environ une vingtaine de kilomètres, les lumières d'un château sur une colline. Il prit cette direction et se remit à courir.

--------------------------

"Et bien et bien Monsieur Weasley… vos amis savent décidément se faire attendre… ou alors il ne soucie pas de vous… Nous commencerons donc sans Monsieur Potter."

Voldemort leva la main gauche et claqua des doigts.

Le premier Death Eater s'avança et se mit à tourner autour de Ron, tel un vautour guettant sa proie. Il s'arrêta puis souri férocement : "Bakkyoo" De longues coupures apparurent sur le torse de Ron qui hurla. Ces coupures étaient d'épaisseur égales et les espaces entre chacune d'entre elles étaient la même. Elles semblaient avoir été fait par un gros félin… un tigre… un tigre blanc.

Le premier Death Eater retourna dans les rangs, satisfait. Un second s'approcha à sa place d'un pas décidé et tonna : "Shuzaku" A cet instant, un grand phénix apparut dans les airs et planta ses serres dans les épaules de Ron puis s'envola. Il se positionna près du plafond et secoua sa victime vivement. La peau, les muscles et les clavicules de Ron ne tinrent pas, et tout s'arracha. Il tomba, son corps mou, mais ses cris, durs et stridents.

Le sang tombait de ses blessures par flaque et déjà sa vue devenait opaque. Il ne pouvait se relever, à cause de ses jambes tremblantes et ses bras ne pouvaient le tenir. Il s'affaissa un peu plus vers le sol, croyant son heure venir. Enfin….. "Harryyyyyyyyy" murmura-t-il.

"Pas si vite Monsieur Weasley." Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre tous. C'était celle qui hantait ses rêves les plus horribles mais aussi les plus… torrides. Cette voix doucereuse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son professeur de potions : Severus Snape. Snape ouvrit délicatement un flacon de potion et lui en fit boire le contenu grâce à un sort. Il pensait pouvoir bénéficier d'une potion de soin mais il comprit en l'avalant qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une potion permettant de le garder éveillé. Il regarda son professeur, les yeux exorbités.

La nuit, il sentait, allait être longue… très longue. "Harryyyyyyy"

-------------------------

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau avoir toute la volonté du monde, il avait beau s'entraîner tous les jours au quidditch, son corps n'était pas taillé pour la course d'endurance. Il s'allongea quelques instants afin de reprendre des forces. Son souffle était irrégulier et bruyant.

Il se releva quelques minutes plus tard et reprit sa course. Il fallait, non devait, arriver à temps. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps.

--------------------------------

Ron s'écroula en hurlant pour la énième fois cette soirée. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de contenir sa douleur mais elle était trop forte. Il hurla de nouveau. Il avait été castré, violé magiquement, poignardé, sa peau était brûlée, coupée et à quelques endroits il ne restait même plus de peau. Ses organes vitaux avaient été littéralement transformés en bouillie, et ses yeux avaient été retirés de leurs orbites.

La pièce sentait l'odeur de chair brûlée, de sang, d'excrément et de sexe.

Ron savait que la fin était inéluctable, il espérait juste maintenant que Harry, son Harry, n'allait pas venir, pas le voir comme ça, pas tomber aux mains de Voldemort.

-------------------------

Le jeune courait maintenant sur les dalles d'un couloir du vieux château. Il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et s'étala de tout son long sur le dallage froid. Il se releva péniblement et reprit de nouveau sa course. Il arriva à un carrefour et fit un dérapage contrôlé. Enfin, il était devant les portes où il aurait dû être depuis des heures déjà. Il espérait, futilement, il le savait bien, qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry Potter entra dans la grande salle de bal. Ses sens furent mis en alerte dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle. L'odeur y était infâme, la vue de cette masse informe, humaine aurait-on dit, couverte de sang, horrible et les cris qui résonnaient encore, insoutenable.

"Nous avons faillit attendre, Harry."

Harry fit volte face et se mit face au sieur assit sur son trône. Il fixa les yeux rubis de ses propres émeraudes et s'approcha, lentement, les poings serrés, toute sa fureur visible sur son visage. Quand il fut assez proche de l'homme assis, il martela le torse de celui-ci de ses poings.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi… " répéta-t-il sans cesse.

" Les félins, surtout les miens, ne sont pas reconnu pour leur patience Harry."

Voldemort, d'un geste gracieux et presque tendre agrippa le menton de Harry et le tira a lui. Et Harry de tomber sur ses genoux. Voldemort embrassa alors Harry, tendrement, sans le forcer. Il soupira quand il se détacha : " J'ai fait cela pour toi Harry, es-tu heureux?" Harry l'embrassa férocement puis murmura contre ses lèvres: "merci". Il ouvrit alors la bouche afin de connaître la première des douceurs qui allaient lui être données cette nuit-là.

The End (has no end, I know but well, you get it!)

Strangeou, R/R pretty please!


	2. OS 2

Ron est mort.

Deuxième OS de Strangeou (force rainbow…)sur le sujet.

Disclaimer: Mon psy me répète encore et encore que je ne suis PAS JKR, mais c'est faux, je sais que c'est faux… j'en suis sure… non?

Principe du défi: Ron est mort, le titre s'explique de lui-même

Warning: débilité profonde, tentative de viol, shounen aï, death fic (ba oué sinon le titre serait pas Ron est mort.), et suicide, enfin je pense.

Rating: soyons généreux! Disons R!

Yada yada

"Non, ne fait pas ça, je t'en pris….."

"Tu es à moi, tu m'entends? à moi! C'est grâce à moi si tu es encore en vie, à moi, si tu marches debout! Tu es ma chose, et je fais ce que bon me semble avec ma chose. Tu m'as désobéi… je vais t'apprendre un leçon…"

"Ron, non! Ron! Arrête, je le ferai plus, promis, je le ferai plus… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

---------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy, préfet de Slytherin extraordinaire, faisait sa ronde comme chaque soir. Il se baladait dans les couloirs à l'affût du moindre petit fauteur de trouble afin de lui passer ses nerfs dessus. Décidément, c'était cool être préfet.

Il était dans un couloir de l'aile nord, au troisième étage, quand il repéra une porte qui aurait due être fermée. Il se frotta intérieurement les mains. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, de façon à ne pas être entendu, et pénétra silencieusement encore dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Il y avait, assis contre un mur, les genoux pliés et la tête entre ceux-ci, un jeune homme, visiblement sanglotant. L'excitation de Draco retomba d'un coup, il n'était pas inhumain après tout, et il ne supportait pas la vue d'un autre pleurant.

Il s'approchât lentement du jeune homme, comme l'on approcherai un animal blessé. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et attendit. Quand le jeune homme releva la tète, Draco eut un hoquet de surprise. Sa sympathie redoubla aussi.

"Qui t'as fait ça? Qui a osé?"

"Rien, personne, laisse moi tranquille."

"Ce n'est pas rien! Laisse moi t'aider, il ou elle ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal…"

"Non, non, il me retrouvera… et il me le fera payer…"

Un ange passa le temps que le jeune homme reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Draco en profita pour bien regarder le jeune homme: il était presque dévêtu: le haut était parti et son pantalon lui tombait aux chevilles. Il portait des traces de coups sur la figure, et le torse. Sur ses jambes et son torse se distinguaient des traces de griffes. Draco prit soudain peur:

"Est-ce qu'il t'a violé?" murmura-t-il, ayant peur de la réponse.

"Non" s'étrangla le jeune homme. " Il s'est arrêté au dernier moment, il a dit que si je recommençaient, il irait jusqu'au bout… Il a dit que si j'en parlais à un professeur ou à un de mes amis, il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé. Je… je veux pas… je veux pas…" Et il retomba en pleur.

Draco le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"Je suis connu pour ne pas avoir d'ami, et que personne n'est le mien en retour… tu ne casseras pas ainsi la promesse qu'il t'a contraint de faire. Laisse moi t'aider. Je ne dirai rien, mais tu auras ta vengeance, laisse moi m'en occuper. Dis moi qui c'est."

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, battu et touché par ces paroles. Il répondit tellement bas, que Draco crut mal entendre: "c'est Ron."

-------------------------------------------

Plusieurs mois passèrent, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid après tout, et Draco ne voulait pas rater celle la. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherche, beaucoup d'espionnage, avait menacé, fait du chantage, torturé… tout pour trouver LA vengeance parfaite. Et il avait trouvé… ô que oui il avait trouvé… Il s'en frottait les mains, il ne manquait plus que la mise en scène et il aurait lavé l'honneur de ce jeune homme. L'occasion se présenta un samedi soir.

--------------------------------------------

La guerre étant finie, beaucoup attendait des Slytherin un effort pour se mêler de nouveau au reste de l'école, pour se faire pardonner. Ce qui était tout à fait stupide selon Draco mais ici, cela l'arrangeait. En effet, les Slytherin avaient organisé pour cette soirée là, une fête dans leur salle commune et toute les maisons y étaient conviées. Les fêtes des Slytherin étaient très réputées et ce depuis des générations, chaque élève s'était donc réjoui de cette nouvelle et chacun allait se faire un devoir d'y participer. C'était ce jour là que le plan de Draco prendrait finalement forme. Le principe était simple : une vidéo très compromettante diffusé devant l'ensemble du corps étudiant et la seule personne adulte: Severus Snape. Simple, mais mortel.

La fête battait son plein et ce depuis quelques heures déjà. Draco se baladait de conquête en conquête, laissant sa marque ici et là. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou mais savait que le clou de la soirée était encore à venir. Après tout, le thème de la soirée était la frustration. Thème particulièrement bien choisi s'il peut le dire lui-même, après tout, c'était lui qui avait choisi. D'habitude, c'était son ami Blaise qui s'occupait de l'organisation, mais là, il voulait que SON thème soit mis en vigueur, il avait juste dit à Blaise d'organiser la fête sur ce thème là. Quand Blaise avait demandé pourquoi, il avait simplement répondu: "Vengeance." Blaise lui avait alors envoyé un sourire made in Slytherin et avait commencé les préparations. Ses souhaits avaient été exhaussés: il ne voulait certainement pas qu'un élève parte avant d'avoir vu LE film! Ô oui, Ron Weasel allait le payer.

Quand Draco vit que dans la pièce chacun comprenait ce que l'expression frustration sexuelle impliquait réellement, il entra en scène. Il fit éteindre toutes les lumières et la musique et monta sur une sorte d'estrade, prévue pour l'occasion.

"Chers élèves de Hogwarts, bonsoir."

Il fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il attendit que tout le monde se calme et reprit:

"Vous avez pu voir que cette soirée était placée sous le thème de la frustration, vous avez pu en subir les effets. Maintenant, imaginez que vous aillez à subir ces effets 24/7! Qu'en penseriez-vous? Impossible n'est-ce pas? Et si je vous disais, qu'il y a une personne dans cette salle à qui cette définition est dédiée? Vous ne croyez pas, n'est-ce pas? _il eut en réponse un grand non._ C'est pourquoi, je vais vous fournir ceci _il brandit une petite sphère _Ceci, est ce qu'on appelle un mivo. Ça a la même fonction de ce que les muggles appellent un film. Ne vous retenez pas de rire!"

Il cassa la sphère et descendit de l'estrade.

-----------------------------------

Un grand écran apparut lorsque la fumée créée se dissipa. Dessus, on voyait ce qui visiblement était un jeune homme, (la tête n'était pas visible) se dandiner les fesses et se dévêtir au rythme d'une musique non existante. La personne devait être devant un miroir parce qu'il commença à faire des poses dites Schwarzy, pour essayé en vain de faire sortir quelque muscle. Enfin, il enleva son boxer.

La foule fut surprise et amusée de voir de si petits attributs. Sûrement cela était un montage.

On vit le garçon prendre sa verge et pomper, pomper encore et encore… sans aucun résultat.

La foule était alors définitivement morte de rire. Même le d'habitude sterne professeur Snape y allait d'un rire franc."

Le garçon du film avait abandonné et commençait à se rhabiller. La caméra, s'il on peut appelé ça comme ça, remonta un peu et chacun dans la salle pu découvrir la tête de Ron Weasley.

Les fou rires redoublèrent et tous se tournèrent vers un Weasel cramoisi. Celui-ci se leva en catastrophe et parti de la salle commune et criant "JE VEUX MON PARAPLUIE! "

La salle commune n'avait pas connu de tel rire depuis que l'élève Severus Snape avait réussi à humilier James Potter et Sirius Black en face de toute l'école. Tous étaient pliés en deux, Slytherins s'appuyant sur les Gryffindors pour tenter de rester au moins à quatre pattes et ainsi de suite.

Draco regarda toute la foule et eut un sourire satisfait. Ses yeux croisèrent alors un regard émeraude. Celui-ci était baigné de larme et scintillait. Harry Potter, car c'était lui, lui adressa un sourire franc et lui chuchota merci. Draco comprit et lui rendit son sourire.

Cette nuit fut un des majeurs pas vers la réconciliation entre Gryffindors et Slytherins.

-------------------------------

Le lendemain, tous les journaux du monde soirée s'était emparé d'un scoop:

**"la première mort de honte depuis trois siècles."**

"Tôt ce matin, fut retrouvé dans un cabinet de toilette féminin, le corps sans vie de Ron Weasley. Les spécialistes sont formels, la cause de la mort est visiblement la honte. Certains informateurs nous ont confiés que la même soirée, un mivo avait été diffusé devant tous les élèves et que le mivo mettait en scène le plus jeune garçon Weasley dans des positions assez "pathétiques" et la "minuscule taille de ses couilles". Le jeune Weasley serait alors parti en courant en criant: "je veux mon parapluie" phrase encore non élucidée. Se pourrait-il que le jeune Weasley eut des activités plus ou moins sexuelles avec un parapluie?

Le corps fut découvert par le fantôme résidant dans ces toilettes, Moaning Myrtle. Celle-ci nous confie avoir appelé rapidement le directeur afin qu'il puisse bouger rapidement le corps car elle ne voulait pas de cet "être abject dans ses toilettes".

Le coupable, responsable de la création et de la diffusion de ce film (si c'est la même personne) ne put être retrouvé car il semblerait qu'à chaque fois que les témoins essayent de dire le nom de la personne qui a présenté ce film, ils deviennent muet pour un temps encore non défini.

Nous envoyons toutes nos condoléances à la famille Weasley qui vient tout de même de perdre leur fils n°6. Puisse-t-il trouver libération de toute sa frustration là où il est.

Votre envoyé spécial, Dragon."


	3. OS 3

**Ron est mort**

Disclaimer: mes séances chez le psy vont mieux… je commence à réaliser que je ne suis pas JK Rowling. En effet, la psy m'a fournit une preuve indéniable: il n'y a pas de yaoi dans Harry Potter. Vous ne pouvez imaginer ma tristesse lorsque je me suis rendue compte que le roman parfait était en réalité imparfait… visiblement, je fais de meilleurs scenari que cette dame… la seule différence c'est qu'elle est plus riche que la vieille Elisabeth et moi pas.

Je déclare que les idées de la chanson n°2 et de la New Beetle viennent de Lukia. Eh oui, il faut rendre à Lukia ce qui est à Lukia.

Disclaimer bis: cette chanson ne m'appartient à l'évidence pas du tout… vous vous imaginez! C'est une chanson de pouf française qui parle de couple hétéro… définitivement non. (Lorie, Prés de moi.)

Disclaimer double bis: la deuxième n'est pas à moi non plus, mais là c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. (Where did you sleep last night? Nirvana)

Principe du défi: Ron est mort, le titre s'explique de lui-même

Auteur: Strangeou, celle qui yaoise tout! (Force Rainboooowww is back!)

Warning: yaoi (non sans blague! Vous y croyez pas hein?), AU (Alternate Universe… Univers Alternatif aussi, ça se dit), débilité profonde (de la part de qui, là est la question)… et ah oui! Character Death!

Rating: R pour la mort, mais vraiment que pour ça.

"Je sais que c'est toi  
Tout près de moi  
Il a ce je ne sais quoi  
Qui fait mon cœur chavirer  
Cette façon d'être ailleurs comme ça  
Il semble bien m'ignorer"

Ron se dandinait en rythme alors que commençait sa chanson préférée… elle semblait être écrite pour lui. Elle représentait tellement bien sa situation avec Harry…

"S'il pouvait  
Me parler  
Oh rien qu'une fois  
Je lui dirais ce qu'il ne voit pas  
S'il pouvait m'emmener  
Je pourrais lui dire  
Qu'il est plus qu'un ami plus que ça"

Si seulement Harry acceptait de lui parler d'homme à homme et non de meilleur pote à meilleur pote! Cela allait faire bientôt neuf ans qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant. Il est vrai qu'au début ils étaient de vrais amis, forts, viriles, mâles. Mais peu à peu, Ron avait évolué pour devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, et Harry, son si cher Harry, s'était peu à peu éloigné. Il ne pensait pas que Harry s'en rendait compte. Il le faisait peut être inconsciemment. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus désormais et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était pour parler de banalités comme le temps qui passe et le football.

Ron soupira une énième fois cette journée et prit son pantacourt rose bonbon et se pressa de l'enfiler. Il est vrai que celui si lui saillait parfaitement les fesses. Parfait.

"Hey  
Je sais  
C'est un grand vide quand il n'est pas là  
Je crois  
Je ne le sais même pas  
Parfois  
J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ces bras  
J'ai besoin de lui près de moi"

Il serait bientôt à lui. Ce n'était plus qu'une affaire d'heures et de minutes. Harry serait à lui aujourd'hui. Il allait enfin lui avouer sa flamme! Il enfila alors un marcel Versach (marque dérivé (la contrefaçon est une mauvaise chose, mea culpa) de Vesace, marque italienne il me semble) et s'observa pendant de longue minute dans son miroir entouré de petites photos de Harry. Le look manquait définitivement quelque chose… mais quoi?

"Tout les jours c'est la même chose  
Il passe à côté de moi  
Alors je vois la vie en rose  
Mais suppose qu'il ne me regarde pas

S'il pouvait s'avancer  
Oh rien qu'une fois  
Je lui dirais ce qu'il ne voit pas  
S'il pouvait m'emmener  
Je pourrais lui dire  
Qu'il est plus qu'un ami plus que ça

Hey  
Je sais  
C'est un grand vide quand il n'est pas la  
Je crois  
Je ne le sais même pas  
Parfois  
J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ces bras  
J'ai besoin de lui près de moi"

T'inquiète mon amie Lorie, pensa-t-il, c'est aujourd'hui ce jour.

Il passa les yeux sur ses diverses ceintures et s'arrêta sur une grosse D&G… parfait, voilà ce qu'il manquait. Il la ceintura vite fait et s'admira de nouveau. Dieu qu'il était la perfection incarnée avec ses 1m99, ses longs membres fins et son corps si mince… Harry ne pourrait résister. Il se renifla sous les bras et se dit que le déodorant ne serait pas utile aujourd'hui. Il choisit une paire de lunette solaire orange pour aller avec sa couleur de cheveux.

"Et dans mes rêves les plus fou  
Il me prend la main et à son tour  
Il me dit tout bas  
Je t'aime depuis toujours  
Je t'aime  
Je t'aimerais toujours"

Je t'aime depuis toujours et à jamais mon Harry. Tu te rendras compte aujourd'hui que toi aussi tu m'aimes.

Ron prit un chewing gum a la fraise n'ayant le temps de se brosser les dents, prit une veste de cuir orange et partit à pied vers son Harry.

Cette veste de cuir, comme tous ces autres vêtements d'ailleurs contrefaçons ou non, lui avait coûtée très chère. Sa famille étant pauvre, et étant le sixième d'une famille de sept enfants, il passait après tous ces frères et après sa sœur pour les vêtements. Il s'était donc trouvé un petit travail afin de payer ses propres vêtements. Enfin, son père avait trouvé un travail pour lui. Selon Ron, c'était le plus bas boulot sur terre. Il existe bien des sous métiers et celui là était le sous des sous métiers. Il ne comprit jamais à quel point ces travailleurs avaient du courage pour faire leur tâche et être rembarrés sans arrêt. Mais non, vraiment pour Ron, être éboueur était vraiment une honte. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Harry d'ailleurs.

Il s'était vu attribuer le plus chic des quartiers de sa ville. Là, haute bourgeoisie et noblesse se côtoyaient tous les jours. C'était là que vivait le pire ennemi de Ron: Draco Malfoy. Parfait petit Malfoy. Ou la fouine, comme s'amusait à l'appeler Ron. Quelle honte tout de même d'avoir à ramasser les poubelles de la fouine! Mais un jour, oui un jour! Ce serait à la fouine de ramasser ses poubelles à lui et là Ron serait vengé! Il découvrit une chose sur la fouine durant tout son travail: si sa poubelle de chambre disait vrai, alors elle avait un appétit sexuel féroce vu le nombre de préservatifs présents. Il réprima un frisson, la fouine et le sexe n'allaient pas ensemble, peut être pour les zoophiles à la rigueur mais pas lui.

0o0o

La chaleur caniculaire qui s'abattait depuis quelques temps sur leur petite région se maintenait encore ce jour là et la route était longue jusque chez Harry. Les Weasley habitaient en effet une vieille ferme a la périphérie de la ville, du côté du quartier des pauvres comme maugréait toujours Ron alors que Harry habitait la banlieue pavillonnaire de l'autre côté de la ville. Mais Ron n'en avait cure, aujourd'hui il allait avouer sa flamme à Harry. Il partit donc de bon cœur pour ces une heure de marche si joyeuse sous le soleil cuisant de 14h.

"My girl, my girl, dont lie to me  
Tell me, where did you sleep last night?  
In the pines, in the pines  
Where the sun dont ever shine  
I would shiver the whole night through"

Ron entendit les paroles d'une chanson si détestable, d'un groupe si détestable aussi. Ce vaurien venait de lui gâcher son esprit Lorie… Il fallait qu'il reprenne contenance avant de se présenter devant Harry. Il était dans sa rue à présent. Dans cette si jolie petite rue où aucune maison ne se ressemblait… où chacune avait son charme et son caractère. Où chaque jardin était empli de fleur selon la discrétion du chef de maison… La rue parfaite selon Ron. Elle était encore plus parfaite car c'était là que Harry habitait bien sur.

"Her husband, was a hard working man  
Just about a mile from here  
His head was found in a driving wheel  
But his body never was found"

Et voilà cette détestable musique qui recommençait! Et plus fort encore, de plus en plus fort comme si elle se rapprochait. Ron traversa la rue. Il n'y eut même pas de crissement de freins, le conducteur expliquera tard qu'il fut aveuglé par le caractère réfléchissant de la veste de la victime.

Là où se tenait il y a quelques secondes encore Ron, se trouvait alors une New Beetle noire, tellement polie, qu'on pouvait se curer les dents devant mais qui aurait cette idée, excepté peut être la personne sous le châssis dont plus personne ne s'occupait à présent et qui déversait tranquillement son sang dans la bouche d'égout du trottoir. Le conducteur sorti de la voiture décapotable. Il était élancé, avec le muscle fin et sec. Il avait la peau laiteuse, des cheveux blond comme de l'or, et les yeux gris comme l'argent. Un bijou, pourrait-on plaisanter. Il s'empara d'un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches et s'avança vers le numéro 18. Il fit à peine un pas dans le jardinet que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un adorable jeune homme aux allures plus ou moins efféminées s'élança vers lui. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras et d'un baiser.

"Harry" murmura le jeune homme blond.

"Draco, j'ai tellement besoin de toi." Répondit la créature innocente.

Fin! Mouahahahhhh Tout le monde s'en fout de Ron!

Bon et bien… puisque certains ont du mal, je le sais! Je regarde les stats vous savez mwawawa! Je vous donne quelques idées de reviews, faites du copier coller si vous voulez, pour les autres fics aussi qui sait…

Exemple 1:

Ouaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Trop génial, c'est trop trop drôle! J'ai surtout adoré le passage où (insérez votre passage préféré + petit commentaire pourquoi) J'ai trop trop envie d'en lire un autre!

Et ainsi de suite, tout ce qui a de meilleurs pour un auteur: des compliments sur sa géniallissime personnalité.

Exemple 2:

Oui l'histoire est intéressante, le concept n'est pas nouveau mais les one shots méritent d'être lus… Néanmoins je dois te signaler que tu as fais des fautes (insérez le nombre de mes fautes… je sais qu'il y en a)

Et tu aurais pu faire mieux au niveau de la syntaxe (insérez) ou du style (insérez).

A la prochaine

Voilà un commentaire intelligent qui pousse l'auteur à faire mieux, notamment pour ce lecteur exigeant

Exemple 3:

Comment oses-tu faire ça à Ron? Il est tellement parfait blah blah blah….

T'es trop nulle blah blah blah, je vais te faire virer de ffnet blah blah blah…

Signé Anne Ônyme

Parfait pour un bon claquage de barres de l'auteur.

Exemple 4

Eerg N'as-tu jamais compris que l'homosexualité est contre nature blah blah blah

N'est en fait, pas du tout le bienvenue!


	4. OS 4

Ron est mort.

Disclaimer: Etant à présent dans ma vendetta anti JKR, j'ai décidé de multiplier les scenari dans le but de façonner cette histoire à ma façon. Néanmoins je conçois que je ne fasse qu'emprunter ces personnages et que je ne toucherai jamais d'argent dessus. Promis, juré, craché. Erg, en plein sur mon lit.

Disclaimer bis : Cette fois ci je rends à Vixen ce qui est à Vixen : la mort lui appartient.

Warning: Twincest, Sexe et Character Death de façon de plus en plus idiote.

Rating: R (M) voire définitivement plus…

Auteur: Force Rainbow… et ouais, j'ai décidé de me déstresser de mes vacances grâce à un nouvel os…

Dédicace: je dédicace tout mon travail aux libanais… Parmi tant d'autre, Rana, Toffee, Tima… Namate, Mona… je pense à vous… J'espère que ce massacre s'arrêtera bientôt et qu'Israël paiera pour ses crimes.

Je déclare que chaque insulte homophobe n'est pas ma propre pensée. J'essaye de reproduire ce que malheureusement je continue d'entendre autour de moi. Je suis évidemment dégoûtée et horrifiée par ce genre de vocabulaire , que ce soit, pd, fiote, sodomite ou autre. L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie, ni une tare ni quoi que ce soit, l'homosexualité est, voilà tout.

Yada yada.

"Ron, fais-moi le plaisir d'aller me chercher tes frères ! On va bientôt manger !"

'Pourquoi toujours moi ? Ron fais ceci, Ron fais cela… J'en ai ma claque! Ginny pourrait le faire pour une fois mais nooooooon depuis que cette enflure de Potter s'est barré avec ce pd de Malfoy, mademoiselle est devenue la princesse inconsolable ! Tout ! Rien que pour elle !

Malfoy et Potter, rien que d'y penser ça me fait vomir… comment deux hommes peuvent se toucher ou pire ? C'est contre nature, ça ne devrait pas exister et encore moins se crier! Le jour où Malfoy a déclaré sa flamme à Potter et celui-ci a dit oui, c'était fini entre lui et moi… Je ne le connais plus. Sauf quand il me sert de punching ball bien sur… après tout, que cette fiote serve à quelque chose !'

Ron monta les escaliers. Il les gravit deux à deux et dans son empressement et sa colère, il faillit louper la dernière. Il tambourina ensuite le sol de ses pas lourds avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte de la chambre de ses jumeaux.

Les jumeaux d'habitude habitaient au-dessus de leur magasin sur Diagon Alley, néanmoins ils étaient revenus au Terrier afin de passer Noël en famille. La chef de famille Weasley avait été tout émue de cet élan de bonté familiale de la part de ses fils, ils étaient en effet les seuls à revenir tous les ans pour les fêtes importantes.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux yeux de Ron le cloua sur place et le révulsa. Fred (ou était-ce George ?) était allongé, ses genoux sur les épaules de son frère, faisant des vas et viens avec ses hanches et poussant des cris bestiaux. Fred, ou George… le sodomite quoi, attrapa le montant du lit d'une main et caressa les cheveux de son frère de l'autre.

Ron ne pouvait regarder cela sans agir. Ses frères avaient probablement attrapé le virus de Potter. Il se devait de les aider. Il courut donc dans le but de les séparer.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva ensuite. Alors qu'il s'élançait, il glissa sur un tube en plastique visqueux et gluant _'lube ?' eut-il le temps de lire…._ Et il plongea tête la première. Dans un réflexe inné il hurla et oublia de mettre ses mains devant lui afin d'amortir sa chute.

Ron mourut ce jour là d'étouffement. Dans sa chute, il tomba, bouche ouverte sur un objet de forme phallique et ne pouvant le retirer s'étouffa. Son ancien ami, Harry et ses frères rirent bien fort à l'idée que l'homophobe Ron connut sa fin avec un godemichet bien profond dans la gorge.

Alors? Verdict?

Je vois que seul trois personnes savent ce que veut submit review et savent qu'il faut appuyer sur le petit GO… C'est l'anglais qui fait peur ou les francophones sont-ils atteint de la flémingite aiguë?


	5. OS 5

Ron est mort

Disclaimer: Toujours dans ma vendetta anti JKR… Pourquoi est-elle le véritable auteur si elle ne fait pas ce qu'on lui demande ?

Disclaimer bis : la série mentionnée n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à je sais pas qui, mais c'est pas à moi.

Disclaimer double bis : l'idée du gigot n'est pas à moi. Il semble me souvenir que c'est ainsi qu'une femme a vraiment assassiné son mari, et l'a servi aux policiers enquêtant… enfin je pense… sais plus.

Rating: beeee je sais pas…on va dire PG13… je sais plus ce que c'est dans les nouveaux rating

Warning: Character Death évidemment… Yuri ou plutôt Shojo Ai, c'est pas graphique, c'est à peu près tout… Attention, il est mention de relation hétéro, si cela vous choque ou vous dérange, vous pouvez ne pas lire cet OS.

Yada yada

Lorsque j'étais petite, comme toutes les autres petites filles, je voulais d'abord épouser mon papa. Quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas possible, j'ai décidé que j'épouserai un homme comme mon papa! Ma maman était très heureuse donc je supposais que mon papa était parfait ! Je m'imaginais marchant jusqu'à l'autel vers un homme qui n'avait pas encore de visage mais que je savais, possédait les qualités de mon père. On aurait vécu heureux, très longtemps, chacun travaillant de son côté. Je m'imaginais dentiste comme mes parents ou médecin, lui aurait été cadre dans une grande boite… J'avais un gros fétiche sur les costumes trois pièces à l'époque… On aurait eu un enfant, voire deux, on les aurait élevés avec tout notre amour bien que continuant à travailler afin de subvenir à tout leur besoin. Et on aurait fini notre vie ensemble, à la retraite, sur la Riviera, au sud de l'Angleterre.

Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, mes désirs ont changé, plus ou moins radicalement. J'apprit très vite, notamment grâce à Malfoy, qu'il fallait que je sécurise ma place dans ce monde, je n'étais qu'une sous-créature pour la plupart d'entre eux. Bien sur, tous ne le revendiquent pas et le cachent derrière des sourires gênés. J'ai décidé à partir de ce moment d'épouser un haut responsable de la vie politique sorcière. Ou alors Harry. Et je décidais aussi de me plonger dans les recherches… je rêvais d'être engagée dans le Département des Recherches Magiques ou alors le Département des Mystères. Pour les enfants et le travail gardé, mes vues restaient les mêmes. Mes parents étaient l'exemple même de la réussite de ce point de vue, pourquoi n'y arriverais-je pas moi-même?

Mes désirs furent une fois de plus changés ou mis de côté. Je ne pouvais épouser Harry. Il m'aimait, certes mais comme une sorte de sœur-mère. Je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était de dont il avait besoin et j'étais contente de lui apporter cela. Je n'épousais pas non plus un haut responsable politique, simplement Ron Weasley, auror de profession. Je l'aimais, Merlin que je l'aimais. C'est pour ça que mes rêves d'intégration exemplaire furent disposés, tout simplement parce que je l'aimais. Je continuais mes études, le Département des Recherches Magiques m'attirait de plus en plus au fil des années, mes professeurs à l'Université magique d'Oxford étaient unanimes sur le sujet, je serais acceptée. C'est là que le drame en quelque sorte se produit.

Je tombai enceinte. J'avais été mise en cloque, j'avais une brioche dans le four, bref, un bébé grandissait à l'intérieur de moi. Ron et moi étions extatiques ! Il était si heureux d'être père et moi j'étais pleinement contente d'avoir un bébé, un bout de Ron et moi, qui naîtrait et dont que nous pourrions chérir et éduquer de la meilleure façon possible. Le jour où nous reçûmes cette fantastique nouvelle, mes derniers rêves volèrent en éclat. Ron m'interdit de terminer mes études et d'occuper un quelconque travail. Nous nous disputâmes pendant plusieurs semaines, j'avais même fait mes valises et emménagé dans l'appartement de bachelier d'Harry. Mais le monde sorcier bien que beaucoup plus avancé dans certains domaines comme la médecine, mais au niveau des relations homme femme, c'est de l'époque de cro-magnon ! Moi homme, toi femme, toi faire ce que moi veut ! Les divorces ne sont, évidemment, pas autorisés non plus. Et puis j'aimais Ron ! Alors au lieu de m'enfuir dans le monde moldu, je suis retournée à la maison, et je lui ai obéi comme la bonne petite femme que je suis.

Les années d'enfer commencèrent. La seule petite consolation que j'avais était Aurora, notre petite fille. Ron avait d'ailleurs était dégoûté que son premier enfant ne soit pas un mâle. Harry me rendait de temps en temps visite et cela me faisait énormément plaisir mais après être sorti major de l'Académie de Quidditch britannique, Harry avait été engagé chez les Flying Banshees en Australie et était l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre donc je ne le voyais pas souvent.

Pour Ron je n'étais que sa petite femme au foyer, sa chose qui lui obéi au doigt et à l'œil. Un jour où j'avais réussi à sortir alors qu'il était au travail, j'étais chez mes parents et je prenais le thé _Je ne disais rien bien sur, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter,_ en regardant la télé je tombais sur une nouvelle série appelée Desperate Housewives… c'était bien ce que j'étais… désespérée. Je n'en pouvais plus, moi qui avais un tempérament si actif, si enjoué, j'étais devenue presque molle et triste. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Je tomba une deuxième fois enceinte. Un fils cette fois-ci. Ron était content, son hériter était né, il n'avait donc plus ou presque d'obligation envers moi. Maintenant lorsqu'il me regardait c'était pour me dire de me changer parce qu'un collègue venait à la maison et il me parlait juste pour me demander ce qu'il y avait à manger ce soir. Il râlait beaucoup, l'argent ne coulait pas à flot dans la maison, c'est ce qui arrive avec un seul salaire dans un foyer, et avoir un ami star de Quidditch au travers le monde et qui pouvait littéralement se baigner dans de l'or n'arrangeait pas le caractère jaloux de mon mari. Il nous criait souvent dessus aussi, nous accusait de dilapider l'argent qu'il gagnait si durement, qu'il était le seul à être bon à quelque chose dans cette famille puisqu'il était le seul à travailler. Ce soir là je me suis mise à vraiment le haïr. Jamais ne m'avait-on fait pire affront. Jamais, rien ne pourrait me faire le haïr encore plus.

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Ce soir là était le rendez-vous annuel de la famille Weasley, et cette année, elle avait lieu chez nous. De plus, puisque Harry était en Grande Bretagne, il fut invité avec empressement. Les journaux à scandales, les tabloïds en sorte, lui prêtaient une relation avec quelqu'un. Nous invitâmes cette personne x pour nous, Harry déclina pour son amie.

Les choses allaient de plus en plus mal dans notre couple. Ron criait de plus en plus et les enfants avaient peur de lui. L'argent devenait de plus en plus un problème. Ce soir là, Ron s'éclipsa du travail plus tôt que d'habitude, sans prévenir personne. Il avait prit une décision, une décision importante quant à l'avenir de notre famille et il avait décidé de m'en mettre au courant. Visiblement, il était de coutume dans le monde magique pour les familles pauvres de vendre les enfants qui n'étaient pas l'héritier à des familles plus riches qui désiraient avoir d'autre enfant. J'étais pétrifiée. Insinuait-il vraiment cela ? Voulait-il vraiment vendre notre fille ? Ma si jolie Aurora ? Il était hors de question. Mais il était décidé. Il mettrait au courant sa famille ce soir et la fille sera vendu le lendemain. Une haine sans nom m'envahit d'un coup.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup agit pour protéger mes enfants. Je les chérissais de tout mon être mais je ne pensais pas que je les protégeais. Cette fois-ci je le ferai. S'il voulait vendre Aurora, que déciderait-il de faire par la suite avec Charles, notre fils ? Il fallait que cet homme abject disparaisse de notre vie. Je pris la seule arme à disposition qui était conte toute attente le gigot que j'avais l'intention de servir à la famille. Un coup direct à la tête suffit. Il tomba en avant et se cogna le front contre la poignée du four. Sa tête fit un 360°, aucun doute sur sa mort. Je remit le gigot dans le plat et le mis au four. La poignée n'avait même pas été cassée. Maintenant qu'il était mort, il fallait que je cache le corps de préférence avant que les enfants ne rentrent de chez grand-mère Granger ou que les premiers Weasley n'arrivent. Je me souvint alors d'un sort que j'avais inventé à l'Université. Un sort qui me permettait de transformer toute matière vivante (ou l'ayant été les heures précédentes du moins) en engrais pour les fleurs. Les bégonias du parterre à l'avant de la maison en auraient bien besoin. Voilà comment finit Ronald Weasley, en engrais pour bégonias. Jamais elles ne furent plus belles.

Lorsque toute la famille arriva, je joua les ignorantes, je n'avais pas vu Ron depuis le matin. Toute la famille fut bien sur inquiète et l'humeur fut assez sombre. Trois mois plus tard, le statut de Ron passa de disparu à mort. Il n'eut jamais eut aux enterrements veuve plus éplorée que moi. Personne ne remarqua que mes larmes étaient des larmes de crocodile. Sauf peut être Harry. Il ne dit jamais rien. Harry avait ce don de simplement savoir, il ne commentait pas, ne demandait pas d'explication. Il savait et il comprenait. Je lui en fut reconnaissante.

Maintenant que j'étais une veuve avec des enfants encore jeune je devais trouver un travail et gagner ma vie. Harry, encore et toujours, trouva la solution, il me proposa de venir vivre dans son cottage anglais pendant quelque temps avec les enfants. Avec l'argent de la maison je pouvais finir mes études, et avoir enfin le travail de mes rêves. Il avait décidé de prendre une année sympathique et promettait de s'occuper des enfants. La seule condition était de ne pas crier et de le comprendre... a oui, et de le laisser s'expliquer. Il n'y eut pas d'explication, pas besoin. Harry avait choisi de partager sa vie avec un certain Draco Malfoy. Il l'aimait voilà tout, pas besoin d'autres explications. Quand je vis Draco dans le salon la première fois, arrogant comme jamais mais les bras croisés, signe de vulnérabilité, je souris, l'embrassa sur chacune des joues et le remercia de m'accueillir moi et mes enfants chez lui. Il fut surprit mais rit et me serra dans ses bras. Un renouveau commençait.

Les années passèrent, je finis mes études et fut acceptée au Département de la Recherche Magique. Je restais en tout onze mois chez Harry et Draco, à partir de moment là, j'avais réuni assez d'argent pour m'acheter un loft au cœur de Londres. Charles et Aurora retournaient néanmoins souvent chez Tonton Harry et Tonton Draco à la campagne. Je réussis à prouver à tout le monde que l'on pouvait avoir un travail difficile et mener une parfaite vie de famille. Mes enfants étaient parfaits. Ils furent acceptés à Hogwarts et je crois que je fus celle pour qui la séparation fut la plus dure.

Aujourd'hui, mes enfants sont en 7° et 4° année, ils ont de bonnes notes et Charles est un virtuose au Quidditch. Il faut dire que Tonton Harry l'a bien entraîné. Aurora préfère la recherche, comme sa maman. Je suis la mère la plus fière du monde. Je travaille toujours au Département de la Recherche et j'ai été promue au poste de responsable du secteur transformation ironiquement, c'est mon idée de transformer un corps vivant en engrais qui me valut cette promotion. Point de vue vie sentimentale, il me fallut longtemps avant de sortir de nouveau. J'avais peur inconsciemment, peur de retomber sur quelqu'un comme Ron. C'est Draco qui présenta, enfin représenta, la personne que j'aime aujourd'hui. Qui aurait cru qu'entre Pansy Parkinson et moi pouvait naître plus que de la haine ? Il me fallut du temps pour m'accepter, pour accepter le fait que je puisse être avec une femme. Mais Pansy était toujours là. Cette fois-ci encore, l'ironie est présente. Pansy est Mme la vice-Ministre, Ministre qui se trouve être un certain Dragon d'ailleurs. Mon rêve d'être avec un haut responsable de la politique sorcière se réalisait. Les enfants apprécient Pansy et s'ils sont d'accord nous allons tous emménager ensemble durant les grandes vacances.

Je n'ai parlé de ce qui s'est passé qu'à Harry, Draco et Pansy. Ils n'ont rien dit, ils ne m'ont pas jugée et je leur en suis reconnaissante. Harry avait encore une fois cette lueur comme s'il savait. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Depuis, les divorces sont acceptés dans le monde sorcier, et les femmes ont de plus en plus de droits au sein du couple. Au moins, mon histoire aura servie à quelque chose. Mes enfants ne surent jamais rien, pour eux, leur père a disparu une nuit et n'est jamais revenu. Pansy et moi avons aussi parlé de l'avenir, de ce qui allait se passer après notre retraite à toutes les deux. Je lui parlais de mon rêve de la Riviera. Elle a simplement rit et le lendemain elle m'a ramenée des brochures pour y trouver une maison.

Oui, moi, Hermione Jane Granger, ait finalement réalisé mes rêves. Comme quoi, le bonheur ne vient pas toujours tout de suite, il faut le chercher, parfois longtemps et il n'est jamais là où on pense le trouver.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? Vous avez remarqué comme quoi, en fait, n'importe quel scénario est bon du moment que Ron meurt dedans ? Raaa Pauvre Ron… mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte moi ? Weasel est mort ! Allez ! On fait la fête !


End file.
